Cake and Confetti
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [One-shot] The birthday party of Zelda at the Smasher's mansion! What might she get from her fellow Smashers?


A/N I know I'm supposed to be working on Camping Trip of Doom, but that will have to wait. Me likey this idea. It's just a one-shot, but it doesn't really matter, now does it?

Read and review!

Disclaimer: ::waits:: Well? Aren't any of you going to give me SSB:M? Shoot. ::Begins writing::

(Begin Cake and Confetti)

Zelda shifted through her pile of happy birthday wishes and (from a certain Kroopa and ape) curses, smiling at the wishes and scowling at the two badly written curses. Picking her way through the piles, she found the one she was searching for- the one from Link. Opening it, she grinned as she read:

'Happy birthday, Zelda, my princess

The blonde in the crimson dress

Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, Faore's Wind

She can do all them, even sing

Happy birthday, Zelda!'

Zelda laughed, and put it away in her 'read' pile. He couldn't rhyme for beans- but she really didn't care.

Opening Samus's, she was reminded of the time when Link sneaked into the palace, as a young boy, and came to see her. Of course, it wasn't really to see her- but she liked the memory anyway. Better then the time she was telling him she was a Sheikah warrior and lying to him.

The bounty hunter's card consisted of a few inside jokes and, of course, "Happy B-Day, Princess!"

Gannondorf's was, of course, more of a grudgingly sent card, with scrawled letters and a very messy Happy Birthday that looked more like 'HaveaBikebay' when Zelda peered closely.

The others were mostly the same, except Yoshi's was covered in various fruit juices, and Bowser's had burns on it. The Ice climber's paper was dripping wet from melting ice, and Peach's card smelled of some kind of weird, sickly sweet perfume that Zelda choked on when she opened the envelope (a shocking pink, which she had to shield her eyes from.).

Zelda read through a few more before shoving them away in a little jewelry box that Samus had given her about a year about for Christmas. Little rose-tinted quartz stones decorated it, and inside it was velvet lined, with the Triforce symbol on the bottom. Inside were other cards, bits of necklaces that she had broken on the battlefield before deciding not to wear much jewelry on the arena, and tissues. For some, weird obscene reason only know to Zelda, she had TISSUES in her jewelry box.

The princess leaned back, and hung her legs over her oaken chair, staring at the ceiling with interest. Not that her white spackle ceiling was of great thrill- it's just that she just needed something to stare at. And she could think of nothing better to stare at then her ceiling.

A knock sounded on the princess's door. Zelda looked over her shoulder, then flipped over in her chair and slammed into the ground. "Come in!" she yelled, and struggled up, attempting to shove the cursed chair off of her.

The door creaked open, and Samus poked her head in. She grinned at seeing Zelda tangled up in her chair. "A new form of yoga?" she asked, her eyes, behind her helmet, dancing with laughter.

Zelda snorted. "Just help me."

Samus walked over, and yanked the chair up and off of Zelda. "Can't an old lady get a CHAIR off of herself?" she teased.

Zelda glared at her friend. "I'm not that old."

Samus grinned. "Of course. Only... how old?"

Zelda sat up, gripped the edge of her desk, and hauled herself up. "I'm not saying."

Samus giggled, unlike her. "I know, I know, I know," she chanted, her voice high and clear.

Zelda punched Samus in a friendly way. "Come on, let's go down to Hyrule Temple, the party's hosted there."

Samus raised an eyebrow, and Zelda knew she did from the tone of her voice. "Really? I thought you chose Termina."

Zelda shrugged. "The water's getting cleansed- Bowser got K.Oed during the last match and put a bunch of soot in the water from charring the local turtle's nose and then the giant turtle sneezed except the snot turned into char from the heat and it's all floating in the water."

Samus nodded. "Oh yeah. We'll, let's go down there."

(Later, at Hyrule Temple)

Zelda smiled at most of the Smashers at the temple wishing her a good year and to have a happy birthday. She had dressed in her light blue dress, to make a change. Her scarlet eyes were jovial and smiled at most everyone.

Of course, later in the evening, not everything would go right.

The presents were in a large pile near the ruined column near the middle (streamers were attached to everything, so it didn't look so desolate). Every color, size, and wrapping paper were used. Some shook- others stayed still, but looked pretty anyway.

A concessions table was set up, and food littered the top, from ice cream to grapes. A cake was set in the middle, and it said, "Happy B-Day, Princess Zelda!"

Zelda hugged Peach and Samus, who had set up the party. "Thanks, guys."

Peach blushed. "Aw, you don't need to thank Samus, she didn't do anything."

Samus rolled her eyes. "Except do the streamers, get everybody to come down here and snitch the food from the kitchens."

Peach stuck out her tongue. "I peeled Kirby off the table when he drank all the flat soda that was left on the lunch table!"

"After I had pumped all the Dr. Pepper out of him," pointed out Samus.

Zelda ignored her bickering friends and went over to Link, Marth, and Roy, who were discussing five different ways to smash to pillars that held up Hyrule temple.

"Definitely whacking the sword hilt there until it cracks," explained Roy. "Then you kick it. The column will without a doubt crumble, I guarantee it."

"I like the idea of the blowing it up with sixteen bombs," commented Marth, wielding his sword experimentally. "You see, if they all went off, even away from a pillar, the tremor would make it collapse."

"I agree with both of you," said Link, tapping his foot. "But I think the best way is to hack at it with your sword until it cracks, then detonate the bombs."

Zelda came over, flanked by Peach and Samus, who were still bickering. "Hi, Link, Marth, Roy. Thanks for the gifts, I bet they're great."

Roy grinned, showing white teeth. "You're going to love the one I have you, really."

Marth added, "Yeah, I helped make it too."

Link curiously looked from one to the other. "You never told me what it was."

Roy grinned again, but evilly. "You'll see."

Link shrugged. "Okay then... but you'll like the one I got you, Zelda."

She hugged him. "I bet I will."

(Opening the presents)

All the Smashers clustered around Zelda, who was surrounded by presents. She picked up one. "Who gave me this one?"

Samus nodded. "I did it, with Peach. She helped,"

Peach muttered, "Took a while."

Zelda unwrapped it, and smiled when she saw it. "Oh, Samus! It's great!" Lifting it so all the Smashers could see, everyone saw that it was a figure of the goddess Nayru, glowing inside with silver fire. She lifted up two others, figures of Faore and Din.

The next was the Poke'mon's gift, a Nintendo Gamecube, with all the Legend of Zelda games on one disc.

The Ice Climbers gave Zelda a Slushy maker, complete with red, blue, green and purple powder to make cherry, blueberry, lime and grape slushies.

Mario, Dr. Mario, and Luigi gave Zelda a box of frozen lasagna and breadsticks, imported from Italy.

Yoshi, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch and Jigglypuff gaze Zelda a new dress, bright, neon green and purple lining the bottom. (Zelda politely thanked them, though shoved it underneath her other gifts.)

Bowser and DK gave her a box of round, black balls. However, Zelda quickly figured out these were bombs and threw them away- in the pair's face.

Captain Falcon and Gannondorf bought her a box set of makeup and a pair of new heels, all in light mauve and sky blue. (Zelda put on the new shoes, so the two wouldn't feel left out.)

Fox and Falco gave her a golden-engraved glass Triforce statue the size of her palm, with the words 'Princess Zelda' and on the other side 'Sheik' carved on it.

Young Link sheepishly grinned when he gave her his present out of his pocket. It was a handcrafted ocarina, a light crimson and a red dyed leather cord for the necklace. Also, she was given a sheet of notes, which included 'Saria's song', 'Forest Minuet' and 'Song of Time' on it. The young boy promised he would copy down more, and be good for at least another month.

Roy and Marth were laughing to themselves when they pointed out their present, a flat, poster-like shape. She doubtfully unwrapped it- and was staring into a collage of Link pictures, that made up one huge picture of Link.

The real Link looked over and made a face. "Whoa."

Zelda grinned. "Wow, Marth, Roy. You did it this time."

Marth shrugged, grinning also. "It's better then what we gave him."

Roy smothered a giggle. "Itching powder," he confirmed, then burst into laughter.

The last gift was actually given by Link. It was a box that was shaking and wriggling. She opened the top, and was facing a kitten, it's bright blue eyes innocent. It had tawny fur, with a silvery triangle on the forehead. It meowed, and pawed at Zelda's face. Zelda gasped, and hugged it. "Link! Where did you get it?"

"I found it at Lon Lon Ranch. Oh, and I brought someone else." He stepped aside, and Impa, Zelda's guardian, stood there, her normally stern face smiling. "Hello, princess Zelda."

Zelda ran over to her and hugged her tighter then the kitten, whom she still squeezed.

"Thank you guys! This is the best birthday ever!" She sounded like a child, but Zelda didn't care.

"By the way, Zelda, how old are you?" asked Roy, grinning. "Really."

"Like I'm telling."

(End Cake and Confetti)

A/N How did you like it? Just a cute little one-shot, no harm done. I'm also thinking about a Zelda one-shot; keep posted.

Review!


End file.
